NXT: January 20, 2016
Match Results Other Events Note: For any events involving promos or verbal interactions of any kind, please refer to the "Promos/Verbal Interactions" section below. *(Beginning of the show) William Regal appears on the titantron to cut a promo about Corey Graves. *(After the first match) Big Show cuts a promo in the ring after his victory. *(During the second match) It appears that the Young Bucks are getting the upper hand against Big E and Kofi Kingston. However, as they're setting up for the Meltzer Driver on Kofi, Goldust emerges from the crowd to distract the referee, and the Young Bucks in the process. While the referee is distracted, Stardust pulls Matt Jackson off the apron and hits him with The Queen's Crossbow on the floor. Nick Jackson punches Goldust off the apron, only to turn around into a Trouble in Paradise from Kofi, giving Kofi and Big E the victory. *(After the second match) Kofi Kingston and Big E go backstage. They find William Regal in his office and ask him for a title match against the Young Bucks, seeing as how they defeated them tonight. Regal says their time will come, but they'll have to be patient. *(During the third match) Paige tries to distract Asuka in her match as she gets the upper hand. Alexa Bliss tries to roll her up in a pin from behind, but she gets out of it and spin kicks a kneeling Alexa, knocking her out. *(Before the fourth match) Corey Graves appears on the titantron, with Doc Gallows standing behind him, to cut a promo about William Regal. *(During/after the main event) Finn Balor seems to get the upper hand against Matt Sydal. Balor sets up for the Coup de Grace, but Kevin Owens quickly rushes the ring and pushes Balor off the top rope, causing the match to end in a disqualification. Owens lays a chair down in the ring, and gives Balor a pop-up powerbomb onto it. Owens then sits in the chair in the middle of the ring and cuts a promo over a layed-out Balor. Promos/Verbal Interactions *'William Regal's promo: '"I've been a wrestler for over thirty years now, and have lately began pondering the legacy that I'll be leaving behind. Regardless of my efforts, I've never achieved the one thing every wrestler strives for; the World Heavyweight Championship. Despite this, I've made a reputation for myself as one of the best wrestlers around... that is, until Corey Graves came along. Cheat as he may, Corey Graves is one of the best wrestlers on the NXT brand and one of the best in the world as a whole. Even on my best day, especially now, I could never beat a man like Graves. I respect him as a competitor, but his callous and indiscrimating attacks against any and all NXT wrestlers only show what an awful person he can really be. At the Royal Rumble, I'm putting my best foot forward and competing with every drop of vile and venom that I've got to stop his 'reign of terror." If I can't stop Corey Graves this Sunday, then I can at least say I tried my best." *'Big Show's promo: '"You all keep booing me, telling me I don't have 'it' anymore, telling me that I can't wrestle, telling me that I need to retire. Well guess what? After I win the Royal Rumble on Sunday, I'm gonna go to WrestleMania, win the NXT Championship and NEVER ''retire! Nobody can eliminate a giant like me!" *'Corey Graves' promo:' "When I came to NXT in November, after being signed by William Regal himself, I came with a goal in mind; to remind everybody in the locker room that their actions have consequences, and that sometimes the worst things can happen without a reason. Regal obviously saw something in me that he didn't see in a lot of other people; talents that only the best athletes in the world possess. Unfortunately for him, come Sunday, that eye for talent will come back to bite him in the ass. Not only will William Regal be forced to tap out to the Lucky 13, but I'll make sure to send a message to anybody who ever thinks about crossing me. William Regal, after I'm done with you, you'll never be able to walk again." *'Kevin Owens' promo: '''"Balor, you seem to be so confident that you can beat me. Have you forgotten what happened at Survivor Series last year? Our team lost because you couldn't get the job done and pin Seth Rollins like I would have. As far as I'm concerned, you're just a placeholder champion; holding onto the championship until I'm ready to take it. This Sunday at the Royal Rumble, I won't only take that title from you, I'll show you why you never deserved to hold it in the first place." Major Developments *Big Show makes his entry into the Royal Rumble formal *Kofi Kingston & Big E defeat NXT tag team champions, the Young Bucks, and are told they may be given a tag team championship match at some point in the near future Category:NXT Category:Episode